


My Butt Hurts

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Binge Drinking, College, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Early Mornings, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hangover, Heavy Drinking, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Morning After, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Texting, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (College AU) After a night of a crazy party thanks to his older brother, Ludwig wakes up with a hangover. Usually he's straight-laced, but a text from his best friend *cough crush cough* Feliciano freaks him out even more.Oneshot/drabble





	My Butt Hurts

Ludwig woke up, feeling terrible. His head hurt so much. What had happened last night?! Where was his car? Hell, where was his brother?! 

His phone made a ding! noise. He closed his eyes and felt around his nightstand blindly until he grabbed it. Squinting, he held it up close to his eyes, then farther away. Damn his farsightedness! Ludwig fumbled for his spectacles and then he was able to see. 

Ludwig's lips twitched up. It was his best friend Feliciano. Feli was a bit...shall we say, enthusiastic. About literally everything. But he was a truly happy person, and friendly to everyone; and Ludwig liked him well enough.

_Ludwig!!! U were really drunk last night!!!_

Ludwig's lips twitched up. _Yes, all I can feel is my head pounding._ He wondered how much he actually drank...

_What do u remember??_

He frowned slightly before slowly, meticulously typing: _Nothing. How drunk was I?_

_My butt hurts :P_

He literally dropped his phone. _Oh my god, what did I do?!_ His hands shook. Oh god, oh god, oh god--no no no, was he all right?! What had he done...?!

_Oh u just threw a beer on my wall :D my butt hurts cuz i've been sitting a rlly long time!!!_

When he read that, Ludwig threw down his phone on the bed and pulled his pillow on top of his face, groaning. He knew he had to get up soon-it was a Saturday, but he still had work. Sometimes he wondered why he was even friends with Feliciano Vargas...!


End file.
